l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Terras Sombrias
Terras Sombrias é o nome dado à área que fica ao sul do Império de Rokugan. As criaturas que lá vivem - como os goblins, ogros, mortos-vivos e os demônios lendários conhecidos como oni - sempre ameaçaram estender as suas garras até Rokugan Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game. É um reino sombrio sob o domínio de Fu Leng e seus exércitos corrompidos do Jigoku. A única barreira entre as Terras Sombrias e Rokugan é a poderosa Muralha Kaiu e seus construtores e defensores, o Clã Caranguejo. The Great Clans Paisagem A faixa de terra que fica à vista da Muralha é simplesmente conhecida como " The strip of land within sight of the Wall was simply known "Abaixo da Muralha", a parte menos Maculada das Terras Sombrias. A região conhecida pelo Caranguejo por "Marcha de Três Dias", se extende dos limites de Abaixo da Muralha até o ponto de uma jornada de três dias. Passando do terceiro dia de viagem, o perigo aumenta dramaticamente, o lugar conhecido como "Terras Sombrias Profundas". Lá, a força corruptora da Mácula aumenta de força dramática. Lagos de sangue, vulcões enormes, e estruturas inaturais semelhantes a templos ou tumbas profanas podem ser encontrados nesse reino de pesadelos. Normalmente se reconhece duas sub-regiões nas Terras Sombrias Profundas, o Abismo Infecto de Fu Leng e as Selvas Assombradas, Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 13 as florestas tropicais assombradas que fazem fronteira com os Reinos de Marfim. Mask of the Oni, p. 10 Costa Espinhosa Em suas fronteiras sul e leste, as Terras Sombrias fazem divisa com o Mar de Sombras. A costa dessa região é conhecida como a Costa Espinhosa. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 14 Elementos Corrompidos O ar das Terras Sombrias constantemente muda e se altera, as vezes é parado e seco, cheirando a metal queimando, ou fica abafado e fede a decomposição, subitamente sendo preenchido por fumaça e emanações o pungentes e amargas. Solo que parecia ser perfeitamente sólido pode subitamente se mostrar uma lama pesada e vil, ou se abrir de forma a lembrar uma bocarra aberta, antes de se fechar novamente sobre as pernas de quem for infeliz o bastante para ser capturado, pedras irregulares também podem cair do nada. É difícil iniciar chamas, e quando o fazem queimam com cores estranhas e cocantes, concedendo pouco calor ou luz, ou então podem subitamente crescer em tamanho, ficando fora do controle, ameaçando queimar os que estiverem próximos demais com o calor das chamas de uma forja. A água das Terras Sombrias é sempre contaminada salobra, oleosa, e cheia de um lodo orgânico pútrido e em decomposição, ou então pode parecer clara e limpa, mas na realidade estar poluída por doenças ou toxinas mortais. Talvez o efeito mais horrível das Terras Sombrias é o seu efeito corruptor em tudo o que é espiritual. Mask of the Oni, pp. 11-13 História Origem Antes, o que era as Terras Sombrias, era uma terra fértil e bela, sem sequer um indício de corrupção. É assim que os nezumi contam que a região era nas histórias de seus ancestrais, cujas cidades floresceram na região antes da chegada de Fu Leng. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 Queda dos Kami Quando Fu Leng caiu no Ningen-dô ele atravessou a sua substância, rasgando um buraco entre o Mundo dos Mortais e do Jigoku. Ele continuou caindo, finalmente indo parar nas profundezas do Reino do Mal. Em seu rastro, um poder corruptor vazou pelo buraco que ele havia criado, afligindo o Reino dos Mortais ao redor do Abismo como uma contaminação maligna. Logo as terras ao redor do vil portal, que passou a ser conhecido como o Abismo Infecto de Fu Leng, ficaram corrompidas e imersas no mal. Todas as coisas vivas do lugar fora destruídas ou distorcidas em formas nefastas e inaturais, enquanto que o ar, a água e até mesmo a própria terra foram atingidas pelas emanações do Abismo Infecto. Pior ainda, criaturas monstruosas escalaram o abismo, saindo do Jigoku para o Ningen-dô.. Mácula das Terras Sombrias As terras ao sul do infante Império de Esmeralda foram infundidas com a influência maligna do Jigoku, uma maledicência espiritual conhecida como a Mácula. Em alguns poucos anos, se tornaram um reino pesadelar nefasto onde os humanos se recusam a trilhar. Categoria:Terras Sombrias